


Showered in Love

by ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Sloppy Seconds, Sweat, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/ADevilsHunger
Summary: Stiles comes home from college wanting a child enough to be considered artificial insemination. The men of the Hale family agree that's wholly unnecessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on my tumblr. Not quite a whole fic, but also too long to go with my other drabbles I think. Not at all edited. Soz. 
> 
> Also, Loic is Papa Hale, in case that's confusing. I have some weirdly intense belief that he's from the Creole part of the South and I don't know where that came from, but I can never let it go and also, if any of y'all come at me with that god awful Joe Manganiello fancast, I will be forced to scream at you about how bad it is. There's just no other way.

They’d know the boy since he was in diapers. He’s still just as pink cheeked, babbly, and plump, but now those amber eyes smolder in a way that only comes with presentation. He’d been as much a Hale as any of them, spending most of his time at their house even before his mother had died and they took near primary care of him so the sheriff could work enough to keep house, cars, clothes and food. Being a proud man, he accepted no monetary help, but he appreciated the long time family friends watching his boy while he could not. 

Peter adoringly pestered the kid from the moment he pinched his little fat cheeks until he cried, up until he would point out the boy’s untimely boners every time they tented his pants. Derek was utterly smitten with him from the time they both had scabbed knees on the regular and now vacillates wildly from especially aggressive come-on’s to blushing and fleeing the scene. Jackson has been jealous of how much attention he’s gotten their whole adolescence, but would never do any real harm, instead preferring petulant name calling and envious obsession. And well, Loic had changed his diapers, wiped his tears, washed many a teenage soiled sheets, and helped John move him into dorms after graduation. 

The kid had been back for just under a year when he announced his intention. It wasn’t so much the desperation for a child so young, nor that he wanted to do it on his own-- Stiles had always adored being part of a big family, loved taking care of others, the domesticity of the every day-- but something about him going to a clinic, getting _injected_ with some stranger’s seed... It was just wrong. That wasn’t how this boy should have to have a child. He was young, his womb was healthy, he had no partner lacking virility. Unless necessary, why go to such extremes? 

He’d stewed over it for sullen days and sleepless nights, trying his best not to mar the omega’s excitement about his upcoming insemination date, but it just wouldn’t do. They were gonna throw a shower and he decided to make the change then-- talked to everyone in the family to pitch in for a special present they could give to him together. Everyone thought it was a great idea, even Derek, though he breathed quite heavily, growled quite a lot, and said he would be first and last with no exceptions. Loic wasn’t sure why he just wouldn’t buy Stiles a ring at this point and make the whole point moot, but what could you do about obtuse children?

They blindfolded Stiles with the pretense of wanting him to be surprised by balloons and banners and a table full of treats and presents. Even though he knew about the shower, he could find some party out of the details. He went along all too easily, smirking and laughing about their “theatrics”. They marched him up the stairs, into the house, over to a table, but didn’t take the cloth off, didn’t remove their hands from his body. 

Derek gripped his hips, ran his stubble down the back of the boy’s neck, rumbled low into his ear until they could all smell the slick hit the seat of Stiles’ pants. “We got you something special, Stiles, something only we could give.” Peter ran his hands up the boy’s shirt, greedily taking in all his skin before tearing it off. Loic was gentler about his pants, let them fall to his ankles. Jackson kissed at his hairy thighs, nosed at the little bundle of his omega bulge before pressing up into the wet spot at his backside, licking at the fragrant slick that was starting to pool in the cotton. “You’ll have a Hale, a real member of the family, finally link us all together by blood.”

And Stiles just whimpered, chewed his luscious lips, popped out his ass and spread his legs. Peter chewed and laved at his puffy, bubble gum pink nipples. Derek fingered him open, slow but sure and in such a familiar rhythm that Loic was suddenly aware maybe their had been more than just pining between the two all these years. He thought to ask his son on their full history later, as to why both their breaths hitched with some held tears, but he put it aside for now to take Stiles but the hair, get him to scent the dripping alpha cock he’d taken out of his pants and start to suck. Jackson licked around his cousin’s fingers, nipped Stiles’ fuzzy taint, humped his ankle and kissed at his belly-- the only beta in the group, he had little chance of fathering the pup, but omegas always took to breeding better the more stimulated they were and so he was a welcome addition to pleasure their omega in ways the others wouldn’t even think. Besides, Stiles might get lucky, have a mixed litter, get himself triplets or more, all from different sires. It happened rarely, but--. 

It didn’t take long for Derek to slip inside him, bear hugging Stiles from behind and murmuring things in his ear they all tuned out. He wasn’t the thickest, nor the longest of the Hale men, but by a landslide had the most fertile build. Hanging, hairy, hot, engorged breeding balls slapped against Stiles’ taint and Jackson’s chin as Derek hunched his spine, taking a feral, animal position to drive into Stiles at the best angle, to seed him deep. The wet, heavy slap of them filled the room with the lewdest sounds and smells, growing sweaty and musky with their actions. It was a sight to see. Stiles all chubby and wanton and pure, perfect omega-- Derek crudely obscene and starving, an alpha any would envy. 

His hips stuttered, thigh’s jittering, a near scream coming from his mouth as he forced himself not to knot the wet, fluttering cunt around him the first time he came. Loic had to peel his boy off of Stiles, petting his hair, telling him he did a good job, Stiles will be so happy, but he’s gotta let the others in now. Derek curled into his dad’s body, kiddish in the way he sought out support even as his slick matted bush and sticky, half hard cock mashed into his father’s naked body. 

Peter, of course, ignored the sensitivity of the moment to take up behind Stiles before Derek’s cum had seeped out of his hole enough to start to drip. He took his beer can cock-- short but so much fatter than anything-- and gathered his nephew’s contribution onto the reddened head for lube before slamming all the way in on a single thrust. Determined, apparently, to make even more of a show than Derek, as he snuffled into his father’s shoulder, Peter put his arms behind his head and thrust into Stiles like a breeding bench, not even touching or talking to the boy. 

He left his own son to answer the omega’s mewls, throwing his gaze to the ceiling in dickish triumph as he fucked into the sloppy sounding hole in front of him with utter abandon. Jackson wormed his body under Stiles’ on the table, let the boy lay on him, grind into him, rub their sweat together and breathe wetly into another’s mouths. Jackson wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist, played with his hair, kept their faces pressed to each other in a remarkable show of attentiveness, tenderness, and Loic found himself wondering at _their_ history. 

He’d apparently been missing some family drama as Peter barked things at the sky like, “Told you we’d have this. Gonna pup you just like I promised. Those _boys_ don’t stand a chance.” He shook his head, brought Derek’s face out of his body to kiss him long and deep and loving to distract him a while, and watched to make sure Peter wouldn’t knot either. Such a man of duality, it was hard to read how truly malicious or just terribly abrasive Peter might be, but he wasn’t violent at least, just a menace. He wreaked his havoc here, as he did everywhere else-- coming with overly performed grunts and growls and snarls so that Derek would for sure not be able to ignore them-- and then swaggered over to him, cock still hard and covered in the mixture of their frothed cum to pat his nephew on the shoulder. “That oughta do the trick, eh boy?” 

Loic and Derek glared him down in unison, still hugging and close, as Jackson took to quietly sliding his cock behind Stiles’ balls and shallowly into a hole now much too stretched to be of much friction to him at all. Not very long, notably slender, watching him fuck the gape was nearly comical, if not for the languorous pace of his hips, the way Stiles mewled at it, how they moved together with whimpers and sultry, little glides that looked more like snakes’ mating than wolves’. 

Jackson played with his nipples, bit at his lips, laid one hand at his belly the whole time and pet the other up and down his back. His eyes stayed closed the whole time, brows furrowed, and they all watched as Stiles came for the first time since the started-- shuddering and crying and expelling a wet, sticky mix of his own omega cum and the two alphas’ from before all down Jackson’s cock to pool in the folds of his balls. It sent him over the edge and he ground into the omega’s hairy opening two-- three times before they both collapsed. 

Loic tutted and murmured at the two as familial bickering finally stopped and they moved to help the poor, wrung out things together. Loic lifted Stiles away, Peter gathered his son up and had a rare moment of open, utter tenderness. Derek dutifully gathered up the copious leavings Stiles had leaked onto his cousin, cupping them in his hand to bring over and slick onto his father’s cock to be pushed back into the omega. It wouldn’t do to waste any of their combined effort. 

Peter and Jackson left, bumping shoulders and smiling to prepare the nest they’d be laying Stiles in, getting food and drink for him, while Loic laid Stiles’ back against his son’s chest, let them cuddle and cradle together while he lined up and pushed inside. He watched them tiredly chat and chuckle and coo while he slowly fucked the boy he’d come to know and love as much as any born child of his own, grinning at how at home Stiles felt among them. 

The omega was too tired to wrap legs around him, clench much around his cock, or lift up to give him sweet, sticky kisses, but Loic had enough in the heat of him, the slickness his family had left behind, and the image in front of him to easily bring about his completion. He lovingly kissed both his boys as he spilled inside, nosing up Stiles’ blindfold to finally get a look at those bright, adoring eyes as the act was completely. “I hope you like your present, kiddo. We thought we’d surprise you.” 

Stiles laughed, sniffled and wiped at his messy face. Tear tracks, slobber, swollen lips, runny nose. Still beautiful. “Would you be offended if I said I was surprised?” The look on Derek’s face said _he_ was, but Loic kept a neutral expression as he chuckled. 

“You’ve always underestimated the affection you engender, pup. Hopefully having it latch and grow inside you will fix a little of that.” He winced as he pulled out, mess starting to cool in his hairy groin. He stood still and let Derek gather it up from his bush, the creases of his thighs, pull his foreskin over his cockhead and pinch it to squeeze every bit out. 

As his son meticulously fingered it back up and inside, then lifted Stiles’ legs high to keep it from running again, he jerked his head towards the back of the house, smiling. “And that’s only the half. Have Derek bring you to the nest when you’re ready. We’ll not wash for the weekend, let your hormones really kick into gear so it takes. Derek will knot you when you’re settled to keep it in, sound good?”

Stiles blushed but nodded and squirmed in his exposure. He had always had a hard time letting go of his modesty. Peter and Jackson were already curled together and napping in the mass of blankets and pillows laid out on the floor for Stiles, naked and sticky from the proceedings. Water bottles and trail mixes and books littered the floor for later use, but for now Loic laid to join them. He kissed Jackson’s hip, nipped with false anger at Peter’s stomach, and with hooded eyes, watched for Derek and Stiles to enter. 

It took a while longer than he anticipated, but they came in already knotted, Derek carrying Stiles spitted on his cock, head lolling with exhaustion, them both shining with a new layer of sweat from the fucking. Derek brought Stiles to the center, laying down in the middle of his family with the boy sprawled on top of him. Peter and Jackson curled around his sides, Loic crawled between their legs. They fell asleep in a pile, faces buried in armpits, legs tangled in threes and fours, balls sticking to thighs, drooling pooling in navels. 

This was probably not the party John had been expecting the Hales to throw his son, but it was probably exactly what Stiles wanted. 


End file.
